Mud Pies
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This short story is based off of Elli's dream event in the HM64 version. What do you get when you eat mud cookies? Have fun reading what happens!


_This short story is based off Elli's dream event in HM64._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon; cuz if I did Elli would be in every version! _

_**Mud Pies**_

Elli always loved to bake. Even as a child she would often watch intently as her mother prepared all manner of baked goods. Now as a 21 year old woman working at the Flowerbud bakery she continues doing what she loves.

With the end of another day Elli relaxes in her bed, as she does thoughts of the town's newest resident fill her mind. Jack, the new owner of the Pallet Farm was her age and quite cute. She giggled at the thought of how handsome he was, each day coming into the bakery and buying some cookies. He even shared with her! She feels her cheeks begin to warm as she blushes at the thought.

"_I think I might know him from somewhere." _She muses to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off into dreamland.

"Hey Elli, wanna play house?" A pink haired girl questions curiously.

"Sure Pi, but I wanna be the 'mom' this time." Elli answers with a smile.

"Aww…, I hate being the 'dad'." Popuri pouts loudly.

"Well I had to do it last time." Elli replies. "Since Maria and Ann don't like to play house, it's just us."

The answer to the girl's problem comes into view a moment later.

"Hey El, isn't that the kid from Pallet Farm?" Popuri asks as she points to the brown haired boy walking towards them.

"Yeah, it is." Elli replies. "I've met him before when he came into the bakery with is mom, his name is Jack, I think. Hey Pi, maybe we can get him to be the 'dad'?"

Popuri walks over to him and at first the boy seems to be a little afraid of the pink haired girl.

"Hi my name is Popuri." She begins in her usual bubbly voice. "Wanna play house with Elli and me?"

Jack seems hesitant to accept the invitation until he sees Elli and recognizes her as the girl from the bakery.

"Umm.., sure I'll play." He says softly.

"Cool, come on then!" Popuri says happily as she grabs the boy's arm and pulls him over to where Eli is standing. "Jack, you'll be the husband and Elli will be your wife, OK?"

"Yeah, that sounds alright." He agrees. "Who will you be then?" He asks Popuri curiously.

"I'm gonna be your daughter silly!" The pink haired girl laughs.

With the family order all set the three begin to play.

"You have to go to work now Jack." Elli begins. "You can pretend to work on your Grandpa's farm."

"What about our daughter?" Jack asks, pointing to Popuri. "Does she go to school or something?"

"Yep, I have to go to school." Popuri answers with a smile.

As her husband and daughter head off, Elli begins to prepare some cakes and cookies for their return.

"_Hmm, what can I use to make them with?"_ She ponders to herself.

Inspiration hits her a moment later as she spies a puddle left by the previous night's rainstorm. She quickly runs back to their 'house' and grabs several pans. She then returns to the pool of water and scoops some out. Then she grabs several handfuls of dirt and puts them in with the water. Using he hands she mixes it up until it somewhat resembles cake batter. She repeats this process twice, filling her remaining pans before retuning back to the 'house'.

"This will be perfect!" She says as she begins to form the mud batter into cookies. "I'm just like my mommy!" She giggles merrily.

After making several cookies and a cake she places them in the sun to 'bake'. She then sets about cleaning up since Jack and her precious daughter would be returning shortly.

Popuri is the first to return, followed by Jack a short time later.

"Guess what, I made cookies for you!" Elli squeals happily as she places the tray of mud cookies in front of them. "Just don't eat too many or you'll spoil you appetite." She warns playfully.

Both Jack and Popuri grab a cookie. The pink haired girl pretends to eat her cookie by breaking pieces off and throwing them under the table. Jack on the other hand actually takes a bite of it and begins to chew, much to the dismay of the girls!

"Eww…, you're not supposed to really eat it!" Popuri shouts as she watches the boy swallow what's in his mouth.

Almost immediately Jack's eyes begin to tear and he grabs his stomach. "Ahhh…, my tummy hurts." He wails.

Worried, Elli and Popuri help Jack over to the bakery, once there they tell Elli's mom what happened.

"He ate one of my mud cookies." Elli explains. "Now he says his tummy hurts."

"Hmm... I see." Elli's mom replies. "Well, there's not much we can do except bring him home. Do you want to come too?" She asks curiously.

The girls look at each other curiously.

"I gotta get back to the flower shop so I can't go." Popuri answers plainly.

"It was my fault that he got sick so I guess I'll go and say sorry to his mom." Elli replies sadly.

"Hey cheer up, it's nobody's fault." Elli's mom says as she ruffles the girls auburn brown hair. "It was an accident."

Elli and her mom bring Jack back to the farm and explain what happened to his parents.

Jack's mom looks over at her son. "Why did you really eat it?" She asks curiously.

The boy looks up and glances between his mom and Elli. "It's because my wife made them especially for me." He replies innocently.

Elli blushes ten shades of red at the boys explanation.

Everyone has a good laugh at the whole thing and a short time later Elli and her mom return to the bakery.

A crowing rooster draws Elli out of her slumber.

"What a weird dream." She muses as she gets out of bed. "I wonder if it has something to do with that new guy."

"_Hmm…, I'll have to ask him about it when I see him today."_ She says to herself as she prepares to head down to the bakery and another day.

_OK, what do you think of my little story? Like it, hate it? Please take a moment and let me know with a review. Thanks so much! _


End file.
